The primary goal of the Molecular Biology & Proteomics (MBP) Core is to provide specific services or methodologies to the Dartmouth SBRP researchers and their laboratories in order for them to successfully complete the aims of their research projects. Toward that end this core is committed to providing the highest quality expertise, services and instrumentation for its investigators in the areas of molecular biology, biochemistry, imaging and proteomics. This core specifically plans to provide vital services to five of the six Research Projects of this program (Biomedical - Molecular Toxicology Projects 2, 5 and 8; Biomedical - Molecular Epidemiology Project 4; Non-Biomedical - Ecotoxicology Project 7). Molecular biology and proteomics services provided by this Core will include: a) Nucleic Acid Services - oligonucleotide synthesis and purification, automated DNA sequencing, PCR and Quantitative Real-Time PCR; b) Protein and Proteomics Services - peptide synthesis and purification, peptide and protein sequencing, ID and 2D analysis of proteins, mass spectral analysis of proteins and other macromolecules, Biacore SPR analysis of biomolecule interactions; c) biochemistry lab training for project personnel; and d) Other Services including - phosphorimaging, digital scanning, imaging and densitometry and related technologies, flow cytometry, and other services. We will also work with the investigators and with the Biomarkers Core (Core D) to develop new methodologies and services as needed and as dictated by our investigators. A secondary but equally important goal of this core is to assist in catalyzing and fostering new interdisciplinary collaborations among the projects of this program through novel application of its resources and an ongoing dialogue with Dartmouth SBRP researchers and others. This core can also serve as an important resource for development and support of collaborations among SBRP programs.